halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Nation/Archive 11
Non Sequitur & Phelet 'Pnught Juber This is said by a Sentinel in the novel Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Anyone know what Fhelet 'Pnught Juber means? I found out what non sequitur is, and asking someone higher up if it'd make an ok HaloPedia article. Thanks for your time. Also, please sign my board, in case I forgot :> Rpgfinatic5 22:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :We've already have an article covering that subject.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, good thing I asked. Thanks for the update. Rpgfinatic5 00:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Simulation Hi, I was wondering if it would be alright to create a page about simulations? As they have been mentioned in the Halo universe and a page containing the information on simulations and the types of simulations would be adequate for Halopedia? An example is the Scarab Simulation Sgt. Johnson mentions at the beginning of the Halo 2 Level, Metropolis. "We've all run the Simulations, they're tough but they ain't invincible." As well as in a novel or two if my memory is right. Thanks -- Wr1ghty, April 22, 16:38 :I think what they meant by simulations are the training courses they took.-5ub7ank(7alk) 11:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC)? True, thanks for the reply. Wr1ghty 22:19, 24 April 2009 Shield Indicators While playing Multiplayer on halo 3 the other day, I discovered that the lights on the Spartan's armour correspond with the state of the current shield. Which means when your sheilds are down the lights start blinking, when they are charging the lights flash brightly and when they are stable the lights stay normal. I'm just not sure if this information has been added to a page yet but if it has not, which page is it best to add to? Wr1ghty, 13:18, 26 April 2009 :Probably either Mjolnir or Energy Shields. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Or both. -DinoBenn 20:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Friend Requests I have had problems with accepting friend requests. Several others have too that I know. When I press "accept" it says "you have rejected 'someone or other'" I don't have enough expertise to suggest a theory as to why it's doing this. If one of the administrators would please look into it? Thank you. Vadamee ( Profile ) 18:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Happened to me too, that's why my list is empty. Wr1ghty 05:22, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Has been happening to me also... User:Spartan-066 Thank you for fixing it! (Should have thanked you a week ago...) Vadamee ( Profile ) 15:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) "Fun" A question about the side menu: why are the images and videos and ratings on the "Fun" section? Shouldn't they be on a seperate section, as they aren't really "fun"? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *I personally don't see that it particularly matters. Vadamee ( Profile ) 15:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Silver skulls? I am currently attempting to get the Campaign complete: Legendary achievement and I was wondering, if I use silver skulls will I still get the achievement? Skully796 21:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I believe you're referring to Halo 3's skulls. The answer would be no. It should be done with no skulls (Gold/Silver) switched on. Good luck.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Well, on the acheivments where you have to get a certain amount of points in campaign scoring I used the skulls to get those. Skulls don't affect achievements. I got the vidmaster annual with IWHBYD on. Featured Articles and Quotes I really think the featured articles and quotes should be taken care of on a regular basis. They have all been the same thing for so long, nobody cares to look at them anymore. If at all possible, I would be more than willing to oversee them. Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 19:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) how did it happen? ok everyone knows the story of the Halos, created by the forrunners 100,000 years ago, and that the covanents technology is a downed- scale verson of it , but this queston has made me wonder...... if the covanent worshep the forunners, they must know what they looked like... and if humans were genetically simiar to the forunners, that means that we would look similar too, what are your thoughts on this matter :It has never been stated that Humans are genetically similar to the Forerunners. Additionally, the Covenant worshipped the Forerunners because of the technology and ancient texts they left behind. This is similar to the Mayans and the Aztecs... oh and fix your spelling next time.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Just a thought... If the Forerunners could create a set of seven rings to wipe out all sentient life, couldn't they of made their purpose to destroy the flood directly? I know it may sound weird. But if you're technologically advanced to make something that is anti-sentient, it should be easy enough to make something anti-flood. Note how I'm not saying non-sentient life, coz that would make any continuing life impossible (bacteria etc) Wr1ghty, 30 June 8:36...From another computer Not sure how its similar to the Aztecs or Mayans, but Iagree with Subs on the genetic link. I've never been a big fan of the humans=Forerunners theory, and though we know there's something between them, we still haven't been explicitly told what it is. As for the Halo's devastation - perhaps the Forerunners were pressed for time, and coukldn't find a way to make them differentiate between Flood and non-Flood? Or perhaps it has no effect on them at all? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :They spent some three centuries working on anti-flood weapons. Alas, they found nothing that could both destroy the Flood and save all sentient life. The only weakness they found was that they-like all other organisms- die from a lack of food. So, they realised that the only way to save life was to destroy sentient life of sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood. I assume they knew that life would heal.-- Forerun ' 22:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think the Forerunners tried every possible method they could think off to eliminate the Flood threat but they couldn't. The Maginot Line, the Forerunner Dreadnoughts, everything at their disposal were eventually used by the Flood when they overcome the crew. (Just read the Terminals). I think they would avoid using such weapon because they would fear such weaponry would eventually fall into the Flood hands. Either that or time is against them and that the Flood threat is just too much for them to handle, thus needing a quick method of killing the Flood- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *In the Halo 3 cutscene where Avery dies, 343 Guilty Spark looks John right in the eye and tells him that he is Forerunner. What more proof do you need?'Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 15:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's not as simple as it appears. Analyse the entire sentence and you will find out that 343 GS meant that humans are the legacy of the Forerunners, hence the word "Forerunner" which means one who precedes and indicates the approach of another. He didn't literally mean that humans "are" Forerunners.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I don't agree with you on that, but you're entitled to your opinion. Lieutenant [[User:Mcloganator|'Mcloganator']] 18:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with Mcloganator -Dark Scion It is possible that there is a genetic linkage of some sort, but As the Librarian has said in Iris episode #5 even the forerunners didn't have all the time they wanted to study humanity. So, I guess all we know now is that humanity was chosen to inherit what they left behind. -Clarkis117 Trivia Sections on Pages I'm not the best Wikia Editor out there, but isn't there something out there that discourages trivia sections (Almost every-other-page I visit has them. Should there be Trivia pages? Jangos Legacy 22:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Trivia sections are useful for miscellaneous information. A lot of them contain unnecessary items and Trivia sections should be trimmed in general. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) well there were rumers going around that say that the Forrunners could create life from nothing, now my point in this is that maby they created us in there image. that would explaine how we are so geneticaly similar IT NEVER SAYS GENETICALLY SIMILAR! How many times dose that have to be said? And that's not even true, it the precursors that could make life, if even them. here is a questoin that has puzzled me for some time ok Forrunners send all life in the universe to the ark on there dreadnots like the one that the prophets found, and then later after everything was transported to the ark the Forrunners buryed the portals like the one the liberyan talks about during her message to her lover the ditact. Here is my queston, if all the Forrunners died in the battle for the magnot line and the Halo effect, who transported all the speaces back to there home worlds and in what transports if all the dreadnots were distroyed to prevent the flood from reaching the ark ?--Lonespartan091 20:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, check your spelling. Secondly, read the Terminals from Halo 3. It explains that not all Forerunners died in the array. The Librarian stayed on the Ark when the activation occurred, thus meaning that the remaining Forerunners transported the species back to their homeworld. What happened to the surviving Forerunners, who knows...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Register This is about the wiki itself, not halo. I was invited to join the wiki because of some edits I made, but when I did the registering stuff, it said it couldn't at this time. Plus this is the second time Ive tried, the other time was a month ago. Anyone know why it wont let me? Please help! :I don't know. I checked the Block Log and didn't see anything for you. :By the way, even if you don't have an account, you should still sign edits to talk pages by typing ~~~~. When you save the talk page, the four tildes will be replaced by your username (or, in your case, your IP address) and a date and time. :You didn't sign this comment, so if I hadn't had this page on my watchlist, I wouldn't have even known who you were, and wouldn't have been able to check the Block Log for you. :So... Long story short: you're not blocked or banned (to my knowledge), and sign your edits on talk pages. DavidJCobb 16:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that...I'm used to using that when I'm member and didnt think about it so I thought I was just being ignored...that probably sounds kind of stupid but It was just annoyed and not thinking straight...oops, almost forgot again lolPapayaking 06:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, why is my Main wiki profile there? Let me guess: Your a member on main wiki and dont sign out, and you get a 'profile' here?Papayaking 06:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :All Wikia wikis share the same accounts. I signed up on the Harry Potter wiki, and I stayed signed in when Halopedia joined Wikia. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:51, 19 July 2009 (UTC) back to halo one Ok in halo one when you see the pillar of autumn for the first time , in place of the MAC or where it should be is a petruding bulkhead of some sorts at the mouth of the gun, also one levle down from where the brige is located, there are three pannels of what look like three Titainium-A battleplate sections petruding from the lowest levle, what are they for or what are they protecting , you figure that they would put that there to protect the bridge considering that if the windows on the bridge were to ge shot out, the entire comand crew would be killed and the bridge would be renderd useless Help Hey guys, I'm Matt, and I am a new editor here. I have some questions about the whole site and navigation. I would greatly appreciate it if I could get some help from you guys. Here are my questions: #Why is my userpage only able to be edited in a specific way? #Why is there a User page and a UserWiki page, and what's the difference? #What is this "rank" system all about? #How do I go about rank advancement or promotion? #If my userpage is in two different factions of the wiki, is the entire wiki split? #If the wiki is split, why is it? #If the wiki is split, are there different administration members on each side? Thats just a few of my questions. If I get some answers for these, I'll ask more. Please help me out here. Thanks. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Wikia has been testing out a MySpace-like interface designed to promote user traffic. The user page difference is because Wikia wanted their new social interface but wanted to keep the old wiki version of the userpage. Rank is just a measurement of a user's number of edits, again to promote traffic. The wiki isn't split, it's just stylized. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :So, the wiki is specifically stylized with an interface that is operated in a way similar to that of a social network, and with a regular Wikia interface. The rank system is simply a measurement of a user's edit count, used in hopes of new user traffic promotion. Am I correct? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, with the friend system and all, this is probably the most social wikia I've ever seen. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 03:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Is there something wrong with Bungie.net? I just tried to log onto Bungie.net and it wont let me. What's wrong with their website? --Skully796 04:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, Bungie.net's visual design is good, but the code for their site is horrible. They use tables for layout -- a cardinal sin among web developers -- and their JavaScript is so hugely bloated and overengineered that it can validly be described as sickening. Their site is functional, yes, but crude, horribly crude -- a disappointing contrast to the high quality present in their games. :But login-related issues? I haven't noticed any -- there are a lotta things wrong with the site, but none of them seem to be related to the issue you're having. It may perhaps be caused by your web browser -- what are you using? DavidJCobb 05:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, their webmaster's a drunken gorilla... --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know what my web browser is but here is what happens. I click my favorites and click Bungie.net, then it makes this clicking sound and refreshes the page over and over again for like 30 seconds then it stops and the panel where the Username/Password thing is usally it says "Website could not sign in account beacause: *Website may be experiencing problems *You may not have a windows live ID" or something like that. PLZ HELP!!!!!!! --Skully796 22:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) How to level up my highest skill Hi, I have been trying to level up my highest skill (Lone Wolves) and I was wondering what the most effective, fastest way to do that is? I have been playing lone wolves but it hasn't been going up. What can I do to make it go faster?--Skully796 19:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) There isn't really a "way" to level up your highest skill. Just play whatever game type there is. If it is oddball in lone wolves, go for the ball instead of killing every one else. If it is king of the hill, go to the hill THEN kill them all. You usually level up for being consistent, such as half a dozen second places or a couple firsts. If you have gone bad in a few matches previous it might take a longer time. So bottom line, play what game it says, don't take everything as Slayer. Wr1ghty 9:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there is no fast way to level up except winning as fast as possible, I eventually got bored and played custom games (mostly infection) and played nearly or a little more of those than matchmaking (2000 something) and started playing matchmaking AND custom games...It's taking awhile to level up though, trying to get my master Sargent.Papayaking 07:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I got to a skill of 44 in Lone Wolves in about 300 games, and then to 42 in Team Doubles in about 100 games. I think hat team games in general rank you up much faster than free for all. If you know all the members of your team in real life it's much more fun and you crush everybody you face. (I got to a skill of 14 in Team Swat in 12 games) But in Lone Wolves it is much harder and you almost never rank up. "If you have gone bad in a few matches previous it might take a longer time." -Actually, Halo's TrueSkill system is based on becoming better, so if you go on a losing streak and then win you will go up much faster. Person above, sign your writing. But yeah, I agree with the Lone Wolves taking a bit longer to level up. --Wr1ghty 03:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Username color On the top of the screen where your user name and talk and log out is located, the text is white. I think it should be changed to a darker color because the background there is also very light making it really hard to see it on some computers. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 03:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) On a slightly un-related matter, how do you change the color of your name when you post? Yes I'm a newb at wiki stuff, not halo, but wiki stuff.Papayaking 15:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :You can change the colour like so: Text Here. Thus, for example: Text Here ::gives you Text Here :--4scen 15:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't use the FONT tag, it's deprecated! (That's a fancy way of saying that in the future, web browsers will stop supporting it.) There are better alternatives anyway. ::SPAN is preferred, though the code is longer and less legible -- it's guaranteed to work. ::Text Here ::Text Here ::And to specify a color, you can use a color name or a hex triplet; color names are more legible, while hex triplets are more flexible. DavidJCobb 15:33, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ya... but I prefer font :P easier and simpler. oh and it gets the job done.--4scen 15:38, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::If it's not obvious, this code is then put in your "raw signature" accessible in Preferences. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Brute Chopper on Halo? I keep hearing that there is a on the level [[Halo (last halo 3 mission.) If so, where is it? Skully796 02:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) It's really hard to explain where, but there is a chopper. Once you hop into the warthog (On legendary difficulty) you head left after the big burst of flame. I think it has to be like 4 player co-op, i might be mistaken. Wr1ghty 13:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) *As soon as you get through the place after the huge spurt of fire (place w/ mongoose) turn left and you should see two choppers. -DinoBenn 05:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Gamecards Is there a way, other than your social profile, to put your XBOX Live gamercards onto a page? I would like to know because my nephew wants to have his on my wiki userpage, but I don't know how. Thanks in advance.--The Vercetti 22:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I remember we used to be able to view the source of a non-wiki userpage (to see what templates are used) by attempting to edit it... But now, the edit URL just redirects to the normal. So if there is a Gamertag template (and there likely is one), I don't know what it is. I'll try digging around in Category:Templates, I don't have much else to do right now. DavidJCobb 03:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, couldn't locate that Template for ya. Sorry. D: DavidJCobb 04:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::It's ok. He just wanted to show off his ALMOST 1000 Gamerscore in Halo 3. (And I mean EXACTLY 1000. Just three more meta-game achievements.) His gamertag is gee doggy if you wanna see for yourself.--The Vercetti 22:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC)